Having Tea in Soul Society
by roseusvortex
Summary: Ichigo gets dragged to Soul Society where he finds out that they take transfer students, that demons exist, and there are British Shinigami. Especially one who has a chainsaw and is obsessed with Bya-chan. somewhatcrazy!fic


**Bleach/Kuroshitsuji. Whoohoo! I never thought I would finish this. Little shout-out to DecemberSapphire for inspiring this, encouraging this, keeping me updated on everything Kuroshitsuji related, and showing me Bleach.**

.. **.. Okay... a pretty big shout-out to her. lol. :D**

 **The ending lost its punch, but believe me, I have many ideas for this story. So this will be continued. Chap2: Ichigo will fight against Grell, Grell will crush on Byakuya more, and the captains will appear... oh, and Grell will also have... a bankai. ;)  
**

 **Forgive any grammar errors and please enjoy! Sorry, it's rather short.  
**

 **Review! Please! The second chapter will come out a lot faster if you do.  
**

* * *

Ichigo wasn't happy.

Then again, he was rarely ever happy when Renji or some other Shinigami came to his home, grabbed him and said that they needed to go right away.

Is it Hollows, he would ask, already tensing for a fight.

No, they would say, It is something worse.

Ichigo would actually excited to fight something that was worst than the simple Hollows, but it made him wonder what could be worse than a Hollow. Menos Grande? Aizen 2.0? Another random enemy caused by Soul Society's idiocy?

It was then he realized ... Renji had just plopped him down at some random place within Seirietei, Renji was leaving, Renj was saying something, Renji was waving goodbye, and Renji left.

Finally, the one thing that made Ichigo very unhappy at that moment. Other than the weather was beautiful, the two men walking by who Ichigo stopped (grabbed them by their hair) said that there was no danger, and that they had no idea what he was talking about.

He felt the excitement leave him and the unhappinese grow because he had, for once, been doing his homework very comfortably before he had been grabbed.

 _Renji... you bastard..._

* * *

Ichigo decided that his best bet was to find Rukia. She would explain things to him.

But after walking for around about fifteen minutes, taking many left turns, and not as many right turns. He was forced to admit. He had no idea where Squad Eleven's barracks were.

Ichigo didn't even know where _he_ was.

"Ichi-kun!"

He looked behind him in surprise, "Yachiru!"

The little pink-haired girl was happily bouncing behind him, "What's wrong, Icchy? You look confused."

"Ah, well. Renji dumped me here and... I can't find Rukia." Can't find anything, he added in his head, whoever designed this place was an idiot. It was like some silly manga artist had drawn it.

Yachiru's eyes had gotten wide, "I can help! So can Ken-chan... ah..." She looked around her, "Where did he go..."

Ichigo paled, "Yachiru... can you show me without Kenpachi?" The last thing he wanted to do was fight that mad-eyed... bell ringing... titan, whatever, the dude was crazy.

"Why?"

Ichigo wondered how to explain it gently to a child, but decided that this was Yachiru so it didn't really matter, "Because he will kill me." He said bluntly.

Yachiru nodded, "Yep! Ichi-kun is very killable."

" _Oi!"_

Yachiru grabbed his hand, "I got it. I shall lead you to Rukia!"

He blinked in surprise, "Oh, right. Than-"

Suddenly he was unable to breath.

Ichigo had been on a rollercoaster only once in his life and he never wanted to go on one again. Sadly, everything about Yachiru screamed rollercoaster, including her strength and her _flash step._

* * *

When they arrived, Ichigo had no time to evaluate his surroundings like a good Shinigami, he was too busy recovering on the ground. He hated rollercoasters.

Yachiru seemed unaffected and was busy trying to catch sakura blossoms in the air which made Ichigo stare.

 _Wait... sakura blossoms... but it wasn't even spring yet._

Oh... _oh._

Ichigo didn't have time to react before-

" _Senbonzakura..."_

He was promply blasted into the wall, but he was still able to catch snippets of a conversation not far away much to his aggravation.

"Nii-san, you missed."

"Ah, it seems I did."

Ichigo stumbled out of the wreckage, "Like hell you did!"

Byakuya stared impassively at him from where he stood, calling his Shikia back to its handle before speaking again, "Kurosaki Ichigo, you seem to have the ability to always get in the way."

Rukia was gaping at him, "I-Ichigo?!"

Yachiru popped up, "Hello!"

Ichigo was steaming, "What is-" he stopped when he saw they weren't alone. There was another woman with them.

Ichigo had seen many strange characters throughout his life. This person wasn't anything special except if there was one word to describe her... it would be _red._ From the hair, to the glasses, to the long coat, to the heels... also, perhaps the little cuts that littered her face, no doubt from Senbonzakura. Ichigo would've felt a flash of pity _if he hadn't had the same cuts on himself._

The stranger flashed a smile at him, sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight, "Who do we have here?"

He turned to Byakuya, "Who's the girl?"

Byakuya closed his eyes, "That is no girl..."

Ichigo stared. What? That was... well, on closer inspection, Ichigo admitted to himself that it could be guy.

In a flash, the stranger was closer to Byakuya than Ichigo had ever seen _anyone_ get to the man. "What _Bya-chan_ means... is that I am a woman in his eyes."

 _Bya-chan?!_

Ichigo didn't know whether to laugh or cover his eyes, because the stranger was looking up to Byakuya (who really looked like he wanted to kill something) and sparkling.

He/she/whoever was looking at Byakuya and they were _sparkling._ Ichigo never wanted to see anything sparkling near that man ever.

He turned to Rukia for help, but she was far to involved in defending her brother. "Release my brother at once!"

"Bya-chan doesn't want to be released. We are in an embrace of love!"

" _Senbonzakura"_

"Ah, how manly, you're playing hard to get. As much as I would expect my _Bya-chaaaaaaaaan!"_

...

Ichigo decided that he should turned to the one person that always knew everything and so, he dropped to the ground to where that one person was sitting, "Oi, Yachiru. What's going on?"

She giggled at him, "Silly! Isn't it obvious?"

"Uh, yeah." He nodded, "But I still need help."

Yachiru giggled again, "Ichi-kun is an idiot!"

Ichigo twitched.

"M'kay, I'll explain." Yachiru pointed at the stranger. "That's a Shinigami."

"...What?"

"He's British, " Yachiru said, as though that explained everything. It didn't, but Ichigo could come back to that later.

"His name is Grell Sutcliffe and he is buddies with Byakuya!"

Ichigo felt like this explanation was far too simple and judging by the way Byakuya had released his shikai three times since they had started sparkling, he felt that they weren't really friends.

"Why is Byakuya killing him then?"

"Because they are friends!"

Ichigo nodded. Friends. Right.

Yachiru continued, "Grell was a transfer student wh-"

"Woah, wait, hold it just a second. You have _transfer_ students?!"

"Silly, Ichi-kun, of course we do."

"From _Britain?!"_

Yachiru smiled, "Where else would they come from?" She opened her arms wide as to demonstrate, "We have Shinigamis everywhere!"

"Why am I the last to hear about this?!"

She tilted her head, " 'cause you're dumb?"

Ichigo twitched.

"Why is... Grell here? Why did a British Shinigami come here?"

Yachiru frowned at him, "Because of the demon."

Ichigo stared and couldn't help the fact that he resisted the urge to shiver from her sudden serious tone. "Demon?"

"Mhmm, " She was nodding, "That's why we needed Ichi-kun's help!"

"With... a demon," Ichigo hadn't heard of demons and he knew Soul Society pretty well. There were only Hollows, Menos Grandes, Arrancars... there weren't demons. Rght?

But Yachiru didn't look quite that happy anymore, "The mad demon. The demon that has gone mad."

"What does that mean?" Ichigo pressed on.

Yachiru just shook her head and frowned at him.

He scowled and turn to look at the red shinigami who happened to also be looking at him, with a curious gaze, like he knew exactly what they had been talking about so far away.

Maybe it was because Yachiru had unsettled him with her words, or perhaps it was just watching that strange guy. He felt strangely uneasy when this _Grell_ suddenly smiled at him with a very sly smile.

 _What..._

That's when Ichigo suddenly thought that maybe he didn't know Soul Society well at all.

 _A mad demon...?_


End file.
